hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Minori
'Minori '(みのり, Minori) is the older sister of Shinaki and was once a corrupt Blacklist Hunter who was the 7th member of The Jury, a group made up of 12 Blacklist Hunters in the Republic of Vrane. She was childhood friends with Eisuka and Fuyuki before the two became enemies, however Minori stayed neutral in the event. Appearance Minori is a young woman with fair skin and of average build, with long white hair that reaches her waist and which is, similarly to her brother Shinaki, styled into a hime-cut. Minori's eyes are a mixture of purple and blue. Minori wears a black sleeveless shirt which also goes around her neck in a choker-like fashion. She also wears a skirt of the same colour that goes down to just above her knees, alongside matching gloves. She also wears knee-high boots, once again of the same colour, with white laces. Personality Similarly to her brother Shinaki, Minori has been shown to be rather physical, especially with/when around Fuyuki. She has been known to be incredibly manipulative when Fuyuki is concerned too, as seen when she attempted, with the help of Adkor, to break up Pitou and Fuyuki. This is because, even after being broken up for years, Minori still holds deep feelings for Fuyuki after all this time, and is even willing to go to great lengths to try and be with him again, for example constantly trying to break up Fuyuki and his current partner Pitou. Minori does have a more calm and caring side, which is usually shown around kids and her brother, and especially when she's actually drunk, sometimes. In this state she shows concern for others and their well being, often worrying over the smallest of things. She cares for her brother, Shinaki, more than anything else in the world, being willing to lay her own life down for their safety. Because of this, Shinaki's condition and his clearly unstable mental health panics Minori to no end, as she fears that if she can't help him soon, he may end up dead, something she won't be able to live with. However, with Shinaki's state of mind improving, Minori has gradually become more relaxed too, being comforted by the fact that her little brother is getting better thanks to Fusako. As such, she feels that she owes a lot to Fusako, however has never actually told him so herself. Background Minori was born in Meteor City, and was childhood friends with Fuyuki and Eisuka. She also had a younger brother 8 years later, whom she would come to be incredibly protective of. Growing up alongside Fuyuki and Eisuka, the three were all incredibly close, before Fuyuki and Eisuka became enemies after the former stole money from the latter's family. Minori stayed neutral, deciding to not ruin her friendship with either of them, even though she knew Fuyuki really did steal from Eisuka, despite the former denying it. At some point in the future, Minori joined The Jury, a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters, and spent her time there making sure The Jury left Eisuka and Fuyuki alone, being a corrupt Blacklist Hunter. Shortly after this, while Minori grew apart from Eisuka, she and Fuyuki only grew closer, and eventually ended up in a short relationship. However, this would only last a year, and they would be broken up when Minori and Shinaki left Meteor City without saying anything to anyone else. Despite this, after years of no contact, Minori has been shown to have serious ''feelings towards Fuyuki STILL, even willing to go to the point of trying to break up Fuyuki and his current partner, Pitou, so that she can have him to herself. Plot Minori makes her first appearance in the RP after the Jaisper City Arc, visiting Fusako and Haruka with her brother Shinaki. When Fuyuki and Pitou return from Jaisper City, Minori is found speaking to Haruka in the dining room over tea. She introduces herself to Pitou before asking who they are, before seemingly getting agitated upon learning that Pitou and Fuyuki are together. A passive-aggressive standoff while hugging an arm of Fuyuki's each then ensues between Minori and Pitou. Abilities & Powers As a former member of The Jury, Minori must be highly skilled in Nen. However to what extent ''exactly is unknown, as her abilities are also unknown. Trivia * As revealed in the What's Gonna Happen story from the Scythia Sings series of stories by Annay Gurl, Minori wears makeup. To what extent is unknown